


Tattoo

by Fifty



Series: Piercing – a valentines Magnus and Alec story [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifty/pseuds/Fifty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the unplanned sequel for piercing :) Alec and Magnus have finally come out as a couple and Alec wants to show just how much he cares for Magnus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say how amazing you guys are, when I posted Piercing up I literally did it because it valentines day and…well…I love Alec and Magnus :) I had no idea I would get such a fantastic response. I literally checked the story an hour after posting it and I had Kudos and bookmarks :) I love you all mwahhhh xx  
> So as a treat I decided to post another chapter just for all you lovely people xx  
> Thank you all so much i love you all xx

 

The light rain outside tapped gently against the closed windows of Magnus’s apartment Alec had always loved that sound even the days he would wake up at 6:00am and train he would lye on his soft sheets and listen to the rain which would always lull him back to sleep.

He thought that was a perfect beginning to a day he couldn’t have been more wrong, it was still too early for any normal person to be awake as he lay on his side and took this opportunity to study his boyfriend, Magnus Bane, the warlock still had glitter on his eyelashes making Alec smile softly. Alec studied his relaxed features as he continued to sleep raising his free right arm which wasn’t tucked under his boyfriend he moved a stray piece of hair from Magnus face before softly caressing his cheek Alec couldn’t help himself from leaning forward and kissing Magnus lips. It had now been two weeks since valentine’s day and Alec had not left Magnus side, after a grilling from both his parents and a silent cheer from his sister Izzy, Alec made it perfectly clear he was completely and utterly in love with Magnus Bane and under no circumstances was he going to let him go just because his parents didn’t agree with his choice.  They had dealt with the threat in Idris and the pair happily went back to Magnus apartment and made love.

Magnus shifted in his sleep before murmuring something in his sleep Alec bit his lip from chuckling. Alecs chest tightened looking at Magnus, he was one true love, and he couldn’t imagine life without him. Magnus arm had tightened around Alecs waist drawing him closer to his sleeping form, the pair were now entangled with each other, chest touching chest, heart touching heart.

Alec felt the flutter in his chest as he remembered their night the first time, Magnus had been nervous his heart felt like it was going to burst through his chest however Magnus just smiled softly and told him they didn’t have to do anything Alec wasn’t comfortable doing. Alec was forever glad they had been physical he felt closer to Magnus more than ever on that first night. Afterwards the pair lay side by side like they were now, Magnus had said he had always admired the runes Shadowhunters had and envied them. This gave Alec an idea which he hoped Magnus would like, the runes always represented something important he needed something which would help him survive while battling demons, but there was a piece of work he had been wanting to get done for a while now but was always too nervous of getting it, he hadn’t realized how nervous he would be having a needle on his skin but if he could handle the discomfort of the iraze burning a rune onto him he could handle this. For Magnus.

\--

Magnus woke to warm sheets the last he remembered he and Alec had finished making love and were naked in each others arms as their eyes grew heavy. Magnus winced as some of the sunlight seeped into the room, he spotted a small note on Alec side of the pillow

 

On the bedside cabinet there was indeed a cup of café latte and a dozen Orange popovers. Magnus grinned and made a note to properly thank Alec when he got back, he unconsciously rubbed his piercing on his lip as he gazed upon his breakfast delight, the bedroom door opened and in entered chairman meow licking his chops, undoubtedly Alec had fed his grumpy cat before leaving.

Magnus thanked every lucky star and Clary Fray for Alec Lightwood. He was everything Magnus had been searching for in 800 years and he didn’t even know it. Sitting up and reaching for his coffee Magnus had been keeping a secret from Alec for a while now. Since they had been dating for about a year now and their anniversary was coming up Magnus had decided to take Alec to Paris to stay at the Shangri-la Hotel. Magnus had been dropping hints to his clueless boyfriend which earned him a confused smile every time he would bring something up, for instance Magnus had been talking about  the time he had visited the Champs Elise and nearly got arrested to which his boyfriend smiled and rolled his eyes.

Magnus was just about to tuck into his third piece of his breakfast when he heard a ringing, grinning he remembered the day Jace found out what his ring tone was

_Everyone was gathered round the institute dinner table Magnus was eyeing Alec next to him, nudging his foot with his own, Alec smiled while talking to Clary while rubbing his foot with Magnus. Clarys phone rang with an unfamiliar song, it was Simon, he would be joining them in five minutes._

_“Have you decided a ring tone for Magnus yet Alec” Jace grinned over his cup while his other arm was hanging over the back of Clarys chair, she hit him on the shoulder and he shrugged innocently._

_“Actually I took the liberty of designing one for everyone on Alecs phone”_

_This was news to Alec as he looked over at Magnus with an intrigued expression_

_“Go ahead Jace”_

_Narrowing his eyes over at the warlock Jace pressed call on Alecs phone and  as soon as the tune kicked in Clary burst out laughing along with Magnus._

_ If there’s something strange, in the neighborhood _

_ Who’re you gonna call _

_ Ghostbusters! _

Grinning still over the memory Magnus answered the phone

“This is Alec”

“Hilarious Magnus, do you think you can untie Alec for a moment, we need to train”

Magnus sat straight in bed, fear ran through his veins “He’s not with you? He left me a note saying he would be with you”

Jace went silent on the other end of the phone , Magnus could hear Isabelle and Clary asking Jace what was going on “how long” Jace asked

“It couldn’t have been more than ten minutes “ Magnus got out from the bed ignoring the disapproving sound of his cat, walking out in the living room he saw Alexander’s bow and arrow “he’s not carrying his weapons”

Jace cursed “Stay where you are we’ll be right over”

Magnus quickly got dressed and immediately went over to his small dining table with some herbs, taking a piece of Alexander’s clothing he mixed the herbs watching the purple smoke rise up and land on his boyfriends top. Closing his eyes Magnus focused on Alexander, his eyes, his smile, his messy hair. Ignoring the pain in his chest which told him bad things he focused harder but couldn’t see him, couldn’t see a location. The front door opened making the warlock jump, he saw Jace, Isabella and Clary walk in

“Anything” Jace questioned

Clary was comforting Izzy as she too was worried for her brothers whereabouts

Magnus shook his head and held his hand out “Ill try your parabiti bond”

Jace nodded and held Magnus hand before leaning down and closing his eyes “I need you to focus on Alexander”

Jace nodded and both of them searched for him, the girls stood by in case they needed anything. Magnus gasped as a Leck demon came to view before nothing, Leck were vicious creatures who usually traveled in packs

“Wait go back I didn’t see…” Jace spoke

“What’s going on”

Everyone turned to see Alec at the door, a bandage around his forearm, Magnus jumped up and hugged him tightly his confused boyfriend hugged him back

“What happened” Magnus pulled back and Alex hissed as Magnus touched the bandage

“Nothing, I mean I had a bit of a problem with a Leck demon but I’m fine”

“What weapon did you have?” Jace asked, as a response Alec showed his sword. Magnus sighed in relief and kissed his boyfriend, a weight being lifted off his shoulders as he had Alec in his arms again.

(listen to Christina perri a thousand year at this bit)

“What’s this” Magnus took the bandage and was shocked to see… “A tattoo?”

Alec smiled sheepishly, Magnus studied the tattoo with gentle hands, the tattoo was a simple black compass with the word M facing north, west, south and east

“In any direction I go Magnus, it will always lead back to you”

Magnus actually swooned realizing the M stood for his initial and could feel tears gather in his eyes “That’s permanent you know”

Alec chuckled “well….so are we”

Yep defiantly swooning

“Uh” the pair looked at Jace who was rubbing the back of his head “we’ll leave you two alone”

They all smiled at him as they left, relived everything was ok

“you are one of a kind Alexander”

“So are you” Alec leaned in and caught his lips with his “I love you Magnus Bane”

Magnus smiled “I love you Alexander Lightwood”

Alec walked over to the CD player and turned it on holding his hand out “may I have this dance” Magnus chuckled and held onto Alec as they swayed side to side one pair of hands entwined with the other while the other was wrapped solid around their waist

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don’t be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years, ill love you for a thousand more_

The pair pressed their forehead against the other, looking into each others eyes

“You scared me, when I got that call from Jace and I saw your weapons here…” Magnus couldn’t even continue

“I’m sorry, I wanted to surprise you”

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave, I will not let anything take away_

_What’s standing in front of me, every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

Alec pulled back and circled Magnus around causing the warlock to laugh as the lyrics kicked in. Magnus spun them around the room as the couple just laughed and enjoyed this walking on air feeling.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don’t be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years, ill love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

Magnus brought alec close and met the shadowhunters lips to his, Magnus thought it should have been like one of the movie kisses. Where high hope music plays in the background and the two couple kiss in slow motion.

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I’ll love you for a thousand more_

“Magnus I want to ask you something important”

_One step closer_

“Yes?” the wearlock grinned

_One step closer_

“I can’t ever imagine not being with you”  
_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don’t be afraid I have loved you_

“and I don’t ever want to be without you so”

Magnus stomach filled with butterflies as he hoped Alec would say what he was thinking

_For a thousand years_

“Magnus Bane, will you marry me”

_I’ll love you for a thousand more_

“How can I say no to a proposal like that”

Alec grinned and kissed Magnus passionately as the song came to its end

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for being absolutely awesome an I will try and post another Magnus and Alec fiction up as soon as I can x I feel like I can relate to both Magnus and Alec   
> • Like Magnus I am bisexual   
> • Like Alec my parents can never know because they wouldn’t support me  
> • Like Alec I hate spiders….seriously I had to pick up a dead one with like a thousand rolls of toilet paper and I threw up…not good  
> • Like Magnus I’m very colourful and quite flamboyant the way I am personality wise


End file.
